1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power distribution system and more particularly relates to a power distribution system adapted to distribute electric power from a power source to at least one load.
2. Description of Related Art
Various power distribution systems have been used to distribute power from a power source to a load. The power may be distributed at a typical "mains" voltage of 240 volts (or, in some countries 110 volts) and at a typical "mains" frequency of 50 cycles per second (in some countries, 60 cycles per second). A disadvantage of this type of distribution system is that since a relatively low voltage is used, for a moderate power supply, a substantial current flows, meaning that the conductors must be capable of carrying a substantial current. Consequently, the cables typically include conductors formed of copper, the conductors having a relatively large cross-section.
If a distribution system of this type is utilized with a discharge lamp, for example, a step-up transformer has to be utilized. Since the frequency of the alternating current is relatively low, the transformer must be relatively bulky.
There is a desire to be able to utilize, in connection with dichroic lamps and discharge lamps, an electronic ballast. An electronic ballast is small and light and also, in connection with a discharge lamp, provides high efficiency and a light that is substantially flicker-free. However, to be able to utilize an electronic ballast, there is a need for a high frequency alternating current. In many states, local legislation insists that where an electronic ballast is utilized, a power factor connector must be provided to ensure that the power factor "seen" at the main supply is appropriate. A problem exists in connection with a high frequency power distribution system in that substantial H field "interference" can be generated.